Danganronpa
Danganronpa (ダンガンロンパ) is a Japanese video game franchise developed and published by Spike Chunsoft and localised by NIS America. The series currently consists for 4 main titles; 3 visual novel games and 1 spin-off adventure game. The series has been adapted into several anime, manga, mobile game, and light novel spin-off series. Premise The series revolves around an exclusive, government-funded high school called Hope's Peak Academy (希望ヶ峰学園, Kibogamine Academy) which, every year, selects "Ultimate" students (超高校級, Super High School Level) who are at the top of their field, and one average "Ultimate Lucky Student" who is chosen by lottery. However, when average student Makoto Naegi arrives at the school, he loses consciousness, and when he wakes up discovers that he and his 14 classmates have been trapped within the school. Headmaster Monokuma, a sadistic robot bear, informs the students that they will be forced to live within the school forever, with only one way to leave: murdering another student and getting away with it. When a crime scene is discovered, a "class trial" is held, in which the remaining students must decide amongst themselves who the murderer is. If the students successfully discover the murderer, the culprit will be executed, and the killing game continues. However, if they guess incorrectly, the culprit will be able to leave the school but the other students will be executed. Gameplay The main Danganronpa visual novel games are split into three play styles: Daily Life, Investigation, and Class Trial. *During School Life the player explores the school grounds, builds relationships with students, and investigates the mystery of the students' captivity. Monocoins collected throughout this free-roam mode can be spent on presents at the MonoMono Machine, which can be given to other students to increase their friendship with the protagonist. Becoming friends with another student will grant the protagonist special skills which can be used during Class Trial mode. *During Investigation the player searches for evidence relating to a murder. *During Class Trial the students try to solve the murder by discussing the evidence they have. The player plays several different mini-games to progress the trial. The most common mini-game, Non-Stop Debate, involves the player trying to refute the students' statements using Truth Bullets based on the evidence they collected during the Investigation mode. Unlike the series' main titles, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, is a third-person adventure game in which the player controls Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa. Komaru has a Megaphone Hacking Gun with which to attack enemies, but which can also control enemies, activate machinery, and scan the environment for clues. Toko can use a stun gun to temporarily turn herself into Genocide Jack, who can attack enemies with scissors. Skills can be unlocked and equipped which make it easier to defeat enemies. Development Games 'Main Series Games' ---- 'Side Games' ---- 'Other Games' ---- Anime Danganronpa's anime series are animated by Lerche, and licensed by FUNimation in North America and Manga Entertainment in Europe. They are available with Japanese, English, and German voice acting. Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World is a one-episode OVA included with the special edition version of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and as such is currently only available in Japanese. ---- On February 14, 2011 the soundtrack to the game was released. It had a total of 63 tracks on two separate discs, all of the music was composed by Masafumi Takada. A light novel has also been released by Seikaisha's FICTIONS named Danganronpa/Zero (up) (ダンガンロンパ/ゼロ(上)) which is based on the game. A sequel was released to the light novel on October 14, 2011 under the title Danganronpa/Zero (down) (ダンガンロンパ/ゼロ(下)). The two novels were written by Kodaka and illustrated by Komatsuzaki. On September 25, 2014 in Japan, a spin-off game based around the series was released titled Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. Information and game play footage was first released at the Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Asia Conference on September 9th 2013[1]. The game was confirmed for a western release at NIS America's February 19th press event under the title Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. The localized game was released on September 1, 2015 and the western release included both Japanese and English audio. List of Games * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc '' * ''Danganronpa: Monokuma Strikes Back * Alter Ego (App) * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Danganronpa 1.2 Reload * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls * Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle * Cyber Danganronpa VR Class Trial * Kirigiri Sou * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony List of Novels/Light Novels * Danganronpa/Zero * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF '' * ''Danganronpa Kirigiri * Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever * Ultra Despair Hagakure * Danganronpa: Togami Category:Game Category:Anime Category:Novel Category:Hope's Peak Academy Saga Category:Gifted Inmates Academy Saga